Phantom and Spectre
by Kung-fu Blaziken
Summary: Post PP.  The return of someone from Danny's past is immediately followed by a strange orb, which hurls the two into another dimension.  If they wish to get home, they will need to put their trust in a truly amazing man...the one and only Spectre Dan.
1. Part 1

_I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. If I DID own Danny Phantom, the third season wouldn't ahve been as rushed, we'd ahve seen more of Danielle, and hte series finale would have involved Dark Phantom._

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<p>

Phantom and Spectre

Part 1

Danny Phantom was soaring through the skies of his hometown of Amity Park. Although he greatly enjoyed flying, he was extremely bored. Things had been quiet since the Earth was saved from annihilation from the Disasteroid. Even the ghosts were quiet. Except for…

"BEWARE! For I am the BOX GHOST!"

'Well, at least it's something to do,' Danny thought as he clobbered the annoying specter, 'Even if it's just HIM.'

After sucking the Box Ghost into his trusty Fenton Thermos, Danny looked at the stars for a moment.

"I guess quiet is good, but I'm starting to miss the action of being a ghost-fighter," he said, "I know I shouldn't complain. I have a girlfriend, a family I don't have to keep secrets from, and even a steady job at City Hall. It helps when you know the mayor. But, I'm bored. I'd even be happy to see VLAD! Great, now I'm talking to myself."

Danny sighed and floated upwards.

"Maybe I'll go home early tonight," he said. Then, his Ghost Sense when off.

"Or not," he said looking around for the cause of the disturbance. He saw a flash of blue over on the next block, and zoomed over. But, someone else had beaten him to it.

"Valerie! How's it going? I thought you were taking a break from ghost fighting."

The armored hunter looked up and saw her friend.

"Oh, hi. Yeah, I was, but this squid guy interrupted my walk. Don't worry, I got it," she said, holding up a circular object. It was similar to a Fenton Thermos, and Danny would know. He helped his dad build the device Valerie had (and commented that his dad stole the basic design from 'Ghostbusters').

"I guess you're getting your money's worth on that thing," Danny said floating down.

"Yeah, I'm glad you gave it to me, Danny."

"No problem. You needed something like it anyway."

Valerie's eyebrow arched under her helmet.

"Okay, from the tone of your voice, I can tell something's up."

Danny grinned sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Danny, we used to date. I know when you're keeping a secret."

Danny frowned and pointed at the symbol on his chest.

"Okay," said Valerie, "I'll give you that, but that's besides the point."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Fine. It's just…things have been slow lately. And, after so long with near constant ghost attacks, I can't seem to settle down and enjoy myself."

"Yeah, I hear you. The only ghosts who really show up anymore are a few animals and the Box Ghost. Boring."

"Last week, Skulker showed up."

"How'd that go?"

"He gave me the usual shtick. You know; 'Your pelt will rest at the foot of my bed.'"

"Eww."

"Then, I pounded him and sucked him into the thermos. The fight took all of five minutes."

"Meh. But, who knows, adventure may be just around the corner."

"Maybe. See you later."

Danny flew off toward home, thinking about what to do. Valerie had taken a break from ghost fighting for two reasons. One, she was helping her father move to a new neighborhood. His promotion at Axiom Labs had given them more money to get a new house in Amity Park. Two, there weren't that many ghosts to fight anymore. She had decided to explore other hobbies, just for now.

"Maybe I need to find a new hobby myself," said Danny, "For a while, at least…"

Suddenly, a small figure appeared in his flight path, shrieking, "BOO!"

Danny was about to blast it out of reflex when he realized who it was.

"Danielle?"

"Hi Danny!" the ghost girl chirped.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling the world, or something?" asked Danny.

"Well, I guess the song is true," said Dani Phantom before she started to sing.

"'It's a Small Wor-'"

"PLEASE! Don't sing THAT!"

Dani giggled at the older boy, happy to be able to poke fun at him again.

Danny looked at his clone. It had been a while since he had seen her. She helped in the asteroid affair. Afterward, he offered her a place in his family, but she said that she needed some more time to herself. Danny respected her wishes, and they parted. That was two months ago, and Danny hadn't heard from her since. Even the Ghost Zone's rumor mill had no news of her, and a lot of ghosts were notorious gossips. He asked Clockwork how she was doing, but he had been cryptic about it. True, that was usual for Clockwork, but Danny worried about Dani.

They flew to the city park and set down, changing into Danny Fenton and Danielle.

"So what brings you here?" asked Danny.

Danielle was silent for a moment, which was odd for her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," replied the girl, "It's just…"

"What? You can tell me," said Danny, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"I want to have a family," said Danielle, "But I've been putting it off, because…I'm scared. What if your parents don't accept me?"

"Look, I know them. It doesn't matter if you were born in a test tube. They'll love you anyway. Trust me. I'll be there for you. You're like my little sister," said Danny.

Danielle looked at him, hope shining in her eyes.

Suddenly, the sky darkened. A strange power charged the air. A pulsing mass of energy appeared near them. An image of a dinosaur-like creature appeared in it. It was white, with purple stripes on its neck, wing-like appendages on its back, and a pink ball on each shoulder. It seemed to be in pain.

"What is that?" asked Danielle.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should stick around for long," said Danny, "Let's fly."

They transformed into their ghost forms and tried to fly away, but the ball of energy started creating a sucking force.

"We're going to get pulled in!" screamed Dani, clearly scared.

Danny grabbed her and told her to hold on tightly. His feet entered the ball, and he felt a strange energy surge through him.

As they were sucked in, they blacked out, never letting go of each other even as they were tossed about, their ghost forms falling away.

**oOo**

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He was in pain. He looked down and saw Danielle still holding tightly to him.

"Good girl," he whispered.

Something cast a shadow over him. He squinted and beheld an amorphous mass of smoke and weird green lights. It had a green face that bore a look of confusion. The mass of smoke floated above a rock. Tied around the rock was a scarf, striped with red and white.

Danny managed to utter, "Help" before slipping back into unconsciousness.

**oOo**

Danny awoke in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw Danielle on another bed in the room. He looked on the other side of the room and saw four figures. One was a man-like creature, colored green and white, with a red crest on its chest and a light green one on its head. It nudged the second, a bird-like, bipedal creature. It had the build of a martial artist, and two crests on its head, forming a 'V' down its back. The third was the gaseous thing from earlier, which proceeded to float across the room. The fourth was the most normal looking. It was a man, dressed simply, with a green cloak over his clothes. He was red hair, a lean face, and goggle-like glasses.

Something nudged his shoulder. He looked over and saw a girl a little younger than him, with a slight build, green eyes, and long blond hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Where am I?" Danny asked.

"You're in the Goldenrod City Hospital. We found you and your sister passed out in a field, so we brought you here."

"Goldenrod City? Is that near Amity Park?"

The girl looked confused. She said that she had never heard of the place.

Suddenly, Danny remembered the events that brought him here. He started to babble, but the people in the room just looked more confused. Even the creatures seemed to wear looks of confusion. The feathered one walked over and covered Danny's mouth. The thing growled as if to say 'Will you be quiet?'

"Easy, Blaze," said the man, walking over, "He's just confused and tired. We can get more information later, after they've both rested."

The feathered creature, apparently named Blaze, looked like he wanted to argue, but the green and white creature stopped him.

"At least answer this," said Danny, "Who are you people?"

"Fair enough," said the man, "This is my step-daughter, Maria."

"Hi," said the girl.

"This is Synch…"

The green and white creature waved.

"This is Blaze…"

The bird creature bowed.

"And you've already met Spook."

The gaseous thing giggled madly and swished the ends of its scarf about.

"As for myself," said the man, "You may call me Spectre Dan."

* * *

><p><em>I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do.<em>

_After reading the Danny Phantom fan-fics of Hordak's Pupil (excellent work, BTW), I was inspired to write some Danny Phantom myself. I greatly enjoyed the show, and it remains one of my favorites. I blame Nickelodeon's corporate monkeys for shutting it down._

_Anyway, I wanted to send Danny and Dani (I like her, sue me) to another dimension, and create an adventure from there. My own OC, Spectre Dan, came to mind immediately, and the first part practically wrote itself!_

_To be clear, this takes place between chapters 22 and 23 for Spectre Dan._


	2. Part 2

_I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I DID own Danny Phantom, the third season wouldn't have been as rushed, we'd have seen more of Danielle, and the series finale would have involved Dark Phantom._

_I don't own anything related to Pokemon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_This chapter turned out well. Like the previous one, the ideas just flowed easily. Before we begin, I just want to clarify that I'm calling Dani 'Danielle' in human form and 'Dani' in ghost form. Cuz that's how I roll._

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<p>

Phantom and Spectre

Part 2

Danny Fenton lay back, trying to take all this in. He and his cousin/clone had been sucked into a ball of energy, which had apparently sent them to another dimension. Had this happened a few years ago, he would have passed all of this off as a dream, a bit of bad pizza or something.

But, he was half-ghost. He had defeated countless foes, including an evil future version of himself. Nothing seemed impossible anymore.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Maria.

'No, I'm a half-ghost kid from another dimension, and the person you called my sister is actually my clone, although she will soon be my sister, if I have anything to say about it. That is, if I ever get back home and see my family and friends again. UGH! I think I'd rather be stuck in the Fenton Thermos. Again,' thought Danny sourly, but he couldn't say THAT.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"We'll leave you to rest," said Spectre Dan, "Come on, guys. Spook, stop making faces at the sleeping girl."

Spook dejectedly followed Dan out the door, mumbling.

Once outside the room, Maria pulled Dan aside.

"His wallet said his name was Daniel, I've never seen an ID card like that. What do you think of him, Uncle Dan?"

"Well, he reminds me of Ash. Headstrong and confident, someone who would do anything for his friends. But, something is amiss. I sense that he's hiding something. Some sort of dark secret. Or, perhaps it is a different sort of secret. But, he's definitely hiding something. A few more conversions, and I should have a better idea."

"I've always found it weird that you could profile anyone within five seconds of meeting them."

"It's a gift."

But, neither Maria nor Dan knew that Danny had a gift too. His ghost powers granted him heightened senses, even in human form. He heard everything they said, and he didn't like it. He got up and walked over to Danielle.

"Wake up," he said, shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmm. What is it? Where are we?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but we're getting out of here. Do you think you can fly?"

"I don't know. I feel really weak."

"Okay, I'll carry you," said Danny, gathering up the little girl in his arms, "You're heavier than you look."

"I'll try not to take that as an insult."

"What did you even do for food in your travels?"

"Soup kitchens. Very useful."

Danny transformed and phased thorough the wall, flying to wherever there was no people. He needed to think.

**oOo**

Slicer the Weavile sniffed the air, trying to find the scent again. Maria's Pokémon was an expert tracker, but for some reason, he seemed to be having no luck finding the escaped teens.

"I still don't get how they could just slip out of the hospital without anyone noticing," said Spectre Dan, "It's like they just vanished."

"They have to have gone somewhere. Slicer lost the trail near Ilex Forest," said Maria, "I say we search there."

"I was about to suggest the same thing," Dan said, calling out this Pokémon. Maria did the same.

"Okay everyone, pick a partner and comb this forest for two teenagers," said Dan, "Black hair, blue eyes. Clearly brother and sister. The boy is wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with red accents. The girl is wearing red shorts, a blue hoodie, and a red hat. Find and detain. Shimmer and Darkwing, search from the air. Spook will keep us in contact. Move out!"

Gyarados went with Static the Electivire. Rose the Milotic went with Spook. Shimmer the Skarmory and Darkwing the coal-black Charizard took to the skies. Registeel went with Synch. Slicer went with Pinky the pink Swampert. Blaze stuck with Dan and Maria. The groups split up looking for the teens.

**oOo**

"Sheesh, how many of these creatures are in this forest?" said Danny to himself.

He had been keeping himself and Danielle invisible, but there had been several close encounters. At one point, the ghostly Spook had passed with a serpentine creature. The two creatures had nearly caught them, but Danny used and ecto-beam and a fallen tree to create a distraction. Still, he was growing weaker. The trip to this dimension had taken a lot out of him. He couldn't keep this up for long.

Then, three people entered the clearing. It was Maria, Spectre Dan, and Blaze. Danny held his breath, hoping his ghost powers wouldn't quit on him.

Suddenly, a stampede of creatures swept through the clearing.

"What the Heatran?" shouted Dan, "What's going on?"

His question was answered when a large, draconic creature entered the clearing.

"It's a wild Salamence!" exclaimed Maria.

"And it doesn't look too happy," said Dan.

He was right. The Salamence shot off a Hyper Beam, which the trio dodged.

"Maria, get down. Blaze, intercept," ordered Dan as he drew his sword.

Blaze leaped forward, executing a flaming kick on the dragon, followed by other blows. Danny was awed by the power and grace with which Blaze moved, but the Salamence shook off the blows, and bit down on Blaze's leg. Blaze screeched in pain.

"NO!" shouted Dan as he darted forward, slicing with his sword. The blows didn't seem to bother the dragon, or maybe it was too enraged to notice the pain. At any rate, it hit Dan with its tail, knocking the warrior back. Dan's sword took most of the blow, but Dan fell down in pain.

"Blast!" shouted Dan, "Where are the others?"

"I can't watch this anymore," said Danny setting Danielle down in a safe spot before striding forward and turning visible.

"Hey, Lizard-lips!" he shouted to catch the dragon's attention.

"Catch!" he shouted, blasting the Salamence with a freezing beam. It seemed to hurt the beast, so Danny kept pouring it on. Suddenly, the Salamence fired a Flamethrower, cutting into the freezing beam and hitting Danny.

"Okay, you're strong. And I'm off my game," said Danny, shaking off the blow, "Guess I got no choice."

The Salamence charged forward, and Danny took a deep breath. The dragon reached Danny and nearly struck, but before it could, it was hit point-blank with Danny Phantom's most powerful technique:

_The Ghostly Wail._

The storm of sound and ectoplasmic energy sent the Salamence over the horizon. Danny collapsed and changed back, tired and out of power. Spectre Dan walked over and helped Danny up.

"Kid, you have A LOT of explaining to do."

**oOo**

"So, that's the story."

Danny had just finished telling them an abridged version of his life since the accident that gave him his powers. They had cut thought Ilex Forest and checked into a hotel in Azalea Town. They were currently talking in one of the two joined rooms Spectre Dan had ordered

"A pair of human-ghost hybrids from another dimension," said Dan bluntly.

"What, you don't believe us?" asked Danielle.

"No, I believe you. I've seen a lot of crazy things in my time," said Dan, "I've seen gods and monsters. I've seen a man die, only to find out that what I saw was but a clone. I have seen things that a rational man would find hard to believe. Heck, one of my mentors was a spell-caster. This is just one more crazy thing to add to my list."

"If half the stuff in our lives wasn't classified information, it would make one heck of a memoir," said Maria.

"Classified?" asked Danielle.

"I work for the International Police. It's a bit like being a secret agent," said Dan, "Gets pretty wild sometimes."

"You want to talk crazy," said Danny, "Try fighting Pariah Dark. He isn't called the Ghost King for nothing. So, your turn. Where the heck are we?"

**oOo**

"A world of creatures with fantastic powers? That sounds like science fiction or fantasy," said Danielle.

"So does a half-ghost," retorted Maria.

"Touché."

"Bigger question. How do we get home?" asked Danny.

"You said you saw a creature in the energy ball, right?" asked Spectre Dan.

"Yeah. Do you know it?"

"From your earlier description, it sounds like Palkia, the being who binds space. Consider him a master of spatial dimensions."

"He looked like he was in pain. Is something wrong with him?" asked Danielle.

"If there was, there would be a distortion of space somewhere. He's fine, as far as I know. There was an event a while back where a group of wackos called Team Galactic attacked him and his brother, Dialga, the being of time. Team Galactic tried to capture and control the two. But, they were stopped. All the admins have since been found and arrested, save for the leader. Cyrus is presumed dead. Heard he got sucked into some portal to another universe."

"But, if Palkia's fine, then why are we here?"

"It could be that his scream of pain boomed out like an SOS. It accidently opened a portal to another dimension. Yours. Why it opened now, I can't imagine. I'm no physicist."

"Great," Danny said sarcastically, "We know how we got here. How do we get back?"

"Simple. We go to Spear Pillar and ask Palkia to send you back."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Seems too easy."

"Well, I happen to be a personal friend of the people who helped save Dialga and Palkia. It shouldn't be too hard. Once you two have healed enough, we'll catch a zeppelin to Sinnoh, and then fly ourselves to Mount Coronet. We find Spear Pillar, contact Palkia from there, and BAM! Before you can say 'There's no place like home', you're back in your own dimension."

"Okay, I guess I trust you," said Danny.

"Then we have an accord," said Dan, holding out his had.

Danny looked at the man before him before shaking the offered hand.

* * *

><p><em>Cool, huh? I wanted to have Spectre Dan find out about the ghost powers in a dramatic way, and the RubySapphire saga of the Pokémon manga provided the answer. There is a chapter that consists of a flashback to when Ruby and Sapphire were kids in Johto, and were attacked by a wild Salamence. Ruby and his Pokémon fought it off, and he still bears a scar from the attack. The attack also turned out to be a profound emotional episode that changed their personalities, but you'll have to read that for yourself._

_The moral of this little bit of exposition? When in doubt, read other sources. You might get an idea of how to proceed with your own work._


	3. Part 3

_I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I DID own Danny Phantom, the third season wouldn't have been as rushed, we'd have seen more of Danielle, and the series finale would have involved Dark Phantom._

_I don't own anything related to Pokemon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I'd like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_In which they begin traveling, and a villain is revealed_

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Phantom and Spectre  
>Part 3<p>

"Now, you're sure about this guy?" asked Danny Fenton as he boarded the zeppelin.

"Absolutely. Carter is an ex-agent, and one of my old mentors. I trust him with my life," said Spectre Dan.

"The way this tub looks, you may have to," mumbled Danielle, but Maria slapped her upside the head.

"Don't insult the zeppelin," said Maria, "It's like insulting a naval captain's ship. Bad idea. You BETTER hope Carter didn't hear you."

"All right, I'm sorry," said Danielle, rubbing the back of her head.

**oOo**

"You're sure we can talk freely?" asked Danny as the zeppelin took off.

"Like I said, I trust Carter. We can talk freely," answered Spectre Dan.

"You're sure about coming with us?"

"What is it with you and these questions? Look, Maria and I finished a raid on a scientific laboratory a few days ago. They were conducting experiments where they spliced the DNA of humans with Pokémon DNA. Nasty, mad scientist stuff. Six beasts survived the testing. Three were killed at the compound. My friend, Agent Batwing, is tracking down the fourth. Maria and I have traced the last two to Sinnoh. We were going there anyway. So, if you were worried about putting us out, don't. Relax and enjoy the flight."

"All right," Danny said, trying to relax. But, his ghost hunter skills were kicking in for some reason. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt that something bad was about to happen.

**oOo**

A strange energy surge echoed across Eterna Forest. A figure suddenly appeared. He was tall and muscular, dressed in gray clothes and a gray cape. He had black hair that came up to two points, almost like horns. He had bluish skin, pointed fangs, and blood-red eyes.

He was known as Vlad Plasmius.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud. "The last thing I remember was that strange energy surge."

Several Pokémon ran by. One, a Rattata, walked up and sniffed Vlad. He swatted it away before going back to marveling at the peace of the forest.

"At least I'm not in space, anymore. My suit must have been torn away in the surge…"

Vlad looked at the sky and saw a meteor. But, it seemed strange to him. He flew up to get a better angle to look from. He detected the pulse of life coming from the meteor.

"That can't be right," he said, flying higher. He managed to get a better look with his heightened ghost senses, and he saw that it was a draconic creature. He sensed power coursing through it.

"Now that IS interesting. Well, when in doubt, blast it!"

**oOo**

"Here we are! Canalave City. Stick close. It is REALLY easy to get lost here," said Spectre Dan.

"Why don't we just take off here?" asked Danielle.

Everyone else pointed up at the zeppelins in the air above them.

"Oh. Well, I feel stupid."

"Let's go into town, find a quiet alley, and take off from there," said Danny.

"My thoughts exactly," said Dan.

**oOo**

Soon after, they were up in the air, with Dan and Blaze riding Darkwing, Maria and Synch riding Shimmer, and Danny and Danielle in their ghost forms.

Dan flew closer to Dani.

"You're thinking hard about something. I can tell. I can hear the wheels turning in your brain."

"That's a little creepy. But, I'm half-ghost. Who am I to judge?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Just stuff. The usual thoughts a person has."

"Danny told me about your problem," Dan said in a matter-of-factual way.

Dani looked surprised for a second, then her face fell.

"I guess he's just worried about me. I don't know if I have a right to intrude on his family. I'm just a clone, and a failed clone at that."

"Hmm. Déjà vu. I remember talking to someone else about this sort of thing."

"You know another clone?"

"Oh yes. He's a powerful psychic, built to be an unstoppable force. But, he rebelled, trying to figure out his place in the world. I think he's still trying to figure it out, but at least he doesn't feel as alone anymore. He has friends. But, above all, he has a soul.

"Now, let me ask you a few questions. Is there anyone you feel you can turn to when you need help?"

"Easy. Danny."

"Why?"

Dani was silent for a moment. Then she answered, "I…don't know. I guess it just seems natural. It just feels right."

"Your heart says you can trust him and believe in him?"

"I guess."

"Next question. What do you feel when you look at the stars?"

"Peaceful."

"How about when you look at a happy baby?"

"I feel happy too."

"How about Brussels sprouts?"

"ICK!"

"I know the feeling. What did you dream last night?"

"I dreamt that I was in space, close enough to touch the stars."

"What do you fear?"

She thought for a moment, then spoke, "I guess I'm afraid that people will look at me and see some kind of freak or monster."

"What do you wish to have above all?"

Dani was quiet for longer this time before answering, "A family. A family that will love me."

"Finally, come closer. Sit."

Dan turned around in his seat as Spook grabbed Blaze with his psychic powers to make room. Dani floated over and sat on Darkwing, changing to her human form after she did.

"I was about to ask you to do that. Now, put your hand on my chest."

She did.

"Do you feel the heartbeat?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at?"

"Relax. Place your other hand on your own chest. Do you feel the heartbeat?"

"Yes."

"Is there any discernable difference between the two?"

"No, no there isn't."

"Our hearts beat the same. We have similar feelings. We both have hopes, dreams, and fears. Is there any reason why we can't both be considered human?"

"But…"

"No buts, Dani. It is obvious to me that you have a heart and soul. Anyone who can't see you for the beautiful young girl that you are is (*CENSORED*). Now, I want you to do two things for me. One, NEVER repeat those last few words as long as you live."

"Okay," Dani said as she slipped off Darkwing, changing to ghost form as she did, "What's the other thing?"

"Never, under any circumstances, EVER think of yourself as something less than human. You are human. You have a heart. You have a soul. There is no doubt in my mind of that."

As Dani floated away from Spectre Dan, Maria caught her attention.

"I'd listen to him," she said, "He's always right about these things. Always."

**oOo**

"We're coming up on Mount Coronet," said Spectre Dan, "We'll need to get above the clouds if we want to reach Spear Pillar."

"What about Darkwing's tail fire?" asked Danny, "I guessing it's not a good idea to let it go out…"

"Darkwing can blast an opening in the clouds to fly through, never fear."

"Spectre Dan!" a voice called out. Well, not so much called as rang through their minds.

"What was that?" asked Danny, charging an ecto-blast.

"A friend," Dan replied, pointing toward the mountain. Three figures flew toward them: two birdlike creatures and a figure in a tan cloak.

"Mewtwo! How's it going?" called Dan.

"Good, good. Do you know these guys?" Mewtwo pointed to the creatures, and Danny noticed that they were out cold, and coated in a faint blue glow. He realized that the glow was psychic power, similar to telekinesis he had seen in some ghosts.

"Well, well, well. You found our quarry. Get the specs from my mind."

Mewtwo stared at Dan for a moment, reading his mind.

"Ah, so that is what happening. I presume you want me to take these two mutants to Carter for transport while you send these children home."

"Yes. Discreetly please."

"Very well. Since you are my friend, I will-"

Suddenly Mewtwo stiffened.

"I sense something," he said after a minute.

"What? A 'disturbance in the Force'?" Dan asked jokingly.

"Yes." The joke either went over Mewtwo's head, or he didn't care.

"Tell you what. We'll go check it out, and you can join us after you see Carter. Where's the disturbance?"

"Over near Eterna City. I sense something powerful there. Be careful."

"Hey, it's me."

'THAT is what I'm afraid of,' Mewtwo thought as the group parted.

**oOo**

"I don't see any trouble," said Danny.

"Mewtwo is the most powerful psychic on the planet. If he senses something, then something's here," said Spectre Dan.

"He's the clone you were talking about, right? He didn't seem like he had a lot on his mind," said Dani.

"You never know with him. He's a complicated guy."

Suddenly, a large form appeared from the clouds.

It was Rayquaza.

"That's it? Heck, Rayquaza and I are old friends," said Dan before he called out to the dragon.

"How many of these guys does he know?" Danny mumbled under his breath.

Rayquaza smirked and fired a Hyper Beam in their direction.

"Get down!" shouted Danny as he pushed into Darkwing, turning him and his riders intangible.

"Daniel? Is that you? What are you doing here? Oh well, no matter. I'd like to see you stop me now," Rayquaza spoke in a voice and tone familiar to Danny Phantom.

A voice that shocked Danny.

"VLAD?"

* * *

><p><em>I had long thought about having Spectre Dan relieve Dani of her worries (i.e.: Am I a freak because of how I was born? Can I have a family? ETC.). I'm quite proud of how it turned out.<em>

_And, as for Vlad, well, you can't keep a good villain down. Just ask Lex Luthor._


	4. Part 4

_I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I DID own Danny Phantom, the third season wouldn't have been as rushed, we'd have seen more of Danielle, and the series finale would have involved Dark Phantom._

_I don't own anything related to Pokemon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_THE FIGHT AGAINST VLAD PLASMIUS! Awesomeness._

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Phantom and Spectre  
>Part 4<p>

"VLAD?" shouted Danny Phantom.

"That other half-ghost you told us about?" asked Spectre Dan, "What's he doing here?"

"I think he's in that dragon thing," said Dani fearfully. She still had nightmares about when Vlad tried to melt her down.

Vlad-Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam and everyone scattered.

"That 'dragon thing' is Rayquaza!" shouted Dan, "The Emperor of the Sky and a Legendary Pokémon!"

"I'm guessing that's bad," said Danny.

"It's 'run the other way' bad. Legendaries are the most powerful of Pokémon. If Vlad's in there, we're in for a big fight."

"I just hope he doesn't figure out how to work his ghost powers while in there."

Just then, a beam of violet energy shot out of Rayquaza's claw, missing Dani by inches.

"I think he just did," said Danny, "Great."

"We need to come up with a plan. Spook! Give us some cover!" called out Dan.

Spook giggled and created a curtain of darkness, enough for the heroes to use as a smokescreen.

"You can run, but you can't hide. Ha-ha-ha! This is POWER!" shouted Vlad, intoxicated by the powers Rayquaza's body had.

**oOo**

"This cavern should be enough to hide us," said Spectre Dan, "Now, I need you to tell me as many of Vlad's abilities as you can."

"Well, he's had his powers for over twenty years, so he's more powerful and experienced than me. He has all the standard stuff: flight, super-strength, invisibility, intangibility, and energy blasts. He can make shapes out of ectoplasmic energy, teleport, make ecto-tornadoes, and make duplicates of himself. A lot of duplicates. He's one of my toughest opponents. In a head-to-head battle, he's usually the winner, although I've been gaining on him recently. The good news is that it's hard to use ghost powers while you're overshadowing someone," said Danny.

"The bad news is that Rayquaza is extremely hard to take down. Even other legendaries have trouble fighting him," said Maria.

"But, you said that all Pokémon have weaknesses. What are his?" asked Dani.

"Tops on the list is Ice, followed by Rock and Dragon."

"Ice I can do," said Danny, charging up a freezing beam.

"Let's not run off half-cocked. We only have three Pokémon that can do Ice-type attacks, and Vlad is probably reinforcing Rayquaza's defenses," said Dan, "I need a minute to think."

They all sat in silence for a moment. Blaze, Spook, and Darkwing were used to this, as were Maria, Shimmer, and Synch, but the half-ghosts grew fidgety. Then, Dan finally spoke.

"I have a plan."

"Listen good, everyone," said Maria, as she and Dan called out the other Pokémon, "Uncle Dan's plans are always GENIUS."

After Dan outlined the plan (with a Plan B for nearly every step), Danny let out a low whistle.

"You got all that from two minutes of thought?"

"Was it TWO minutes?" asked Dan, "I must be having an off day."

**oOo**

Vlad-Rayquaza heard something.

"It sounds like violin music," he said to himself as the followed the sound. He found a person playing a violin from atop a large rock.

"It sounds similar to 'In the Hall of the Mountain King'. Odd," Vlad said to himself. Suddenly, the body he was possessing jerked toward the musician and settled on the ground, spellbound by the music. Vlad couldn't get Rayquaza to move at all.

"Oh, fudge buckets!" Vlad shouted, "How can you resist?"

"Wow, Spectre Dan was right. Rayquaza REALLY likes his playing," came a voice.

"Eh, I don't get violins. But, whatever works," came another, a girl's voice.

As the music got faster, two forms, the bearers of the voices, flew at Rayquaza and phased into him.

They were Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom.

There were sounds of struggling within Rayquaza, but he took no notice, putting his full attention into the music that was increasing in speed. As Spectre Dan reached the crescendo, Vlad Plasmius was blasted out of Rayquaza.

'Right on schedule,' thought Dan as he finished the song and told Rayquaza to run. As Rayquaza flew off, not wanting to get overshadowed again, three ghosts duked it out.

**oOo**

"You're in for it now, Vlad!" shouted Dani as she fired an ecto-beam.

"Oh please," said Vlad as he put up a shield, "You can't beat me. You're just a failed experiment of mine, a mistake."

"At least I have a heart!" she shouted back as she shot toward Vlad.

"HA! What a joke!" Vlad shouted back as he blasted Dani away.

"You just don't know her like I do," said Danny as he gave Vlad an uppercut to the jaw, "In fact, you don't know anyone well. Look at yourself. You used to be somebody. Now what are you? Just a shadow of your former self. You've lost everything in your quest for power. You shunned your old friendships and you've ended up alone, with nothing but the hate you've harbored for years."

"But that hate gives me power," shouted Vlad as he fought back, "You're weak. You can't beat me."

Vlad shoved Danny into a tree and held him there by the throat.

"You don't have the power to beat me."

"I have something just as good," said Danny between gasps.

"What's that?"

"Friends."

Vlad roared in pain as a blast of psychic energy struck him, knocking him away from Danny. Said blast was followed by a wall of brackish water. It was Synch and Pinky, with Maria behind them.

"Okay boys," she said as she released hers and Dan's Pokémon, "You know the drill. Hit him hard and fast. PUSH HIM BACK!"

Blaze and Static struck with a Blaze Kick, a Thunderpunch, and an Ice Punch, forming a makeshift Tri Attack. Synch and Spook fired off a Psycho Cut and a Shadow Ball. Rose and Gyarados formed a double water blast. Registeel fired a Zap Cannon and Slicer fired an Ice Beam. Darkwing and Shimmer struck with two Air Slashes. Finally, Danny used the finishing move: a short burst of the Ghostly Wail, enough to cause a lot of damage to Vlad and still leave Danny with enough power.

Suddenly, Vlad blasted ghost energy back. But, it wasn't his normal purple ray. It was blue.

"He's weakening," shouted Danny, "Keep hammering him!"

All the Pokémon blasted Vlad, but he put up a shield and blocked most of the power.

"I may be weakened, but can still blast you all!" he shouted, beginning to form a tornado out of ectoplasmic energy.

Suddenly, Vlad was frozen in a block of ice. Dani stood behind him, her body glowing a blue light.

"Dani! You've developed ice powers!" called out Danny.

"So that's why I've been feeling cold lately," she answered. Seeing the confused look on Danny's face, she added, "Didn't I mention that?"

"You've got to tell me stuff like that."

The ice holding Vlad started to crack. Then, it exploded off him.

"It won't do you any good," he said panting.

"Oh, shut up," came a voice. Spectre Dan walked out of the forest and over to Vlad.

"I hear you're a chess player," he said, "Well, look at the board. We have a small squadron of powerful creatures, plus two half-ghosts and a master swordsman, namely me. YOU have no other pieces left. You're low on power, hence the blue rays instead of purple ones. You're done. It's over."

"Why you-" but Vlad never finished his sentence, because Dan took something from his cloak and Vlad found himself being sucked into it.

"Checkmate," Dan said as he placed the cap on the Fenton Thermos.

"Where did you get that? And, how did you know how to work it?" asked Danny.

"Well, I found it by you when we found you in the first place. I figured it was important, so I kept it. But, I didn't get a chance to give it back to you in the hospital. After you told us about your powers, I guessed what it did and decided to keep it for a while. I guess I did the right thing. It gave us a secret weapon against Vlad. As for how I knew how it worked, I didn't. But, the controls were simple enough, so I could take an educated guess."

"You guessed?"

"Come now, 90% of science is trial and error. Now, let's get to Spear Pillar before something else goes wrong," said Dan as he knocked on a tree.

**oOo**

Inside the Fenton Thermos:

"Well, this is a rotten development," said Vlad, "And, to add insult to injury, it's cramped in here."

"You get used to it," came a voice.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's-"

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!"

Vlad screamed more than he had since the time the Packers lost the Super Bowl.


	5. Part 5

_By now you guys should know that I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. In fact, I'm just going to skip any kind of rant and just get right to the story. Thank you for reading and sticking with my eclectic posting_

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Phantom and Spectre  
>Part 5<p>

Mewtwo joined them roughly five minutes after take-off. While Danny Phantom and Spectre Dan filled him in, Dani Phantom and Maria kept an eye on the thermos containing Vlad Plasmius. They needn't have bothered. He was too weak to try to break out.

"Here come the clouds," said Dani.

"Allow me," said Mewtwo, psychically parting the clouds into a pathway, "Ladies first."

As they reached the summit, they saw a strange ball of metal sticking out of the rock face. They landed on the cliff and walked toward it before Spectre Dan stopped them.

"Wait for a second. I just remembered something. After the Team Galactic incident, the three beings who are the keys to unlocking Spear Pillar placed a binding here. We can't go further unless we invoke their power and show them we mean no harm."

"I can psychically commune with them," said Mewtwo, "Wait here."

Mewtwo strode forward and sat down in a meditative position.

"How long do you suppose that's going to take?" asked Dani, as she and Danny switched back to their human forms.

"Don't know. It could be a while," said Dan.

Danielle started shivering and glowing blue. Danny rushed forward a wrapped his arms around her.

"Relax, Dani. You control the power. The power doesn't control you," he said, "When we get home, I can talk to Frostbite about helping me teach you how to use this power, but for now, let me bleed some of it off."

Danielle stopped glowing, but she still shivered, this time from the cold atop the mountain. Danny kept by her side the whole time.

"This is what it means to be family," he told her.

After a little while longer, Mewtwo spoke.

"The Lake Guardians will call Palkia for us. We needn't go into Spear Pillar. Palkia will be here soon."

"Good. I miss home," said Danny.

Soon, a pulse of energy formed near the metal orb. A large figure stepped out of it.

It was Palkia, the master of space.

Mewtwo, Spectre Dan, and Blaze strode forward and engaged in conversation with Palkia. The others couldn't hear it, as a sudden wind carried the words away from them.

"You think it will work?" asked Danielle.

"It'll work," said Maria, and Synch patted her on the back reassuringly.

Finally, Spectre Dan walked back to the group and said that Palkia has agreed to help.

"But," he said, "You'd better go into ghost form. Palkia doesn't do this kind of thing often, so it could be a bumpy ride. Good news is, it will be a much easier route than the one you took coming here."

Palkia rumbled, and Dan translated, "Ye who seek to travel between dimensions, step forward."

Danny and Danielle did, changing to ghost form. Palkia was impressed. He spoke again, with Dan translating.

"Warriors of another world. Your journey home will be hard. Do ye still wish to take it?"

"We do," the two half-ghosts replied simultaneously.

"Then, prepare to embark."

"Danny," said Spectre Dan, "One last thing. It was good to meet you and fight beside you. You are a great hero."

Spectre Dan offered his hand.

"Thanks," Danny Phantom said, shaking it, "It was nice to meet you too. You're a great hero yourself. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you."

"I can say the same about you. Take care."

"You too. Come on, Dani, let's go home."

Palkia put his hands together, then slowly drew them apart. A pulse of energy formed between his hands. When it was large enough, Palkia nodded toward the two hybrids, who jumped in, travelling back to their own world.

**oOo**

The two Phantoms finally came out of the energy pulse. They found themselves above Amity Park. The joy of being home was cut short, however, when they realized that it was overgrown with vines and other greenery.

"Looks like Undergrowth took our absence to his advantage," said Danny.

"Looks like the battle is taking place over at Fenton Works," said Dani, seeing a large green form and multiple explosions some ways away.

But, before they could fly over, a black ball of fur came flying in their direction. It looked like it had been thrown. The two ghosts dodged, and the ball crashed into a wall and fell to street level. As Danny and Dani floated down to it, it spoke.

"Ouch," it said in a strange accent.

"Wait a minute," said Danny, "Wulf, is that you?"

The fur ball stood up, revealing a wolf-like ghost in a green hoodie. It looked up at Danny and pounced, wrapping Danny in a bear hug.

"Danny! Friend back, friend back!" said Wulf, hugging Danny and licking his face.

"It's good to see you too, Wulf. Um, you're crushing me," Danny said between gasps.

After Wulf let Danny go, Danny grilled him about what had happened. It had been about a week since they left. Everyone was worried sick. Tucker even called in some ghosts friendly to them to help look. Suddenly, Undergrowth had appeared and attacked the city. The Fentons, Valerie, Sam, and Frostbite were currently fighting him, and Tucker trying to get some reinforcements from the Ghost Zone, with little success.

"Well then, we'd better help," said Dani after Danny translated.

**oOo**

"I don't know how much more we can take," shouted Valerie as she made another bombing run on Undergrowth's main body.

"Any more pounding, and the Ghost Shield is going to fail," said Sam over the Ops Center's intercom as she fired another salvo of missiles.

"Where's Danny when you need him?" asked Jazz, firing at more of Undergrowth's plant minions.

"If we knew that," said Frostbite, swinging his ice sword, "we wouldn't be having this much trouble."

"I guess he doesn't know a rhetorical question when he hears one," mumbled Maddie to her daughter.

"YOU WILL FAIL! MY OFFSPRING WILL INHEIRIT THE EARTH!" roared the massive ghost.

Suddenly, ice began to form on his 'skin'. He was being frozen from the inside out. As ice climbed up his body, he screamed defiance to the skies. Then, he was silent, as two ghostly forms rocketed out of his head. The two fired a combined ecto-blast that shattered Undergrowth into a hundred pieces. The fighters on the ground reacted quickly, quickly sucking the pieces into various capture devices.

After a moment one of the figures floated down to the ground.

"Danny!" everyone shouted out as they piled on to the ghost boy. He phased out of their grip before the weight of them all (particularly his dad and Frostbite) crushed him.

"Where have you been?" asked Sam as she planted a kiss on her boyfriend.

"Would you believe another dimension?"

"Seriously?" asked Maddie

"Wow, I am geeking out over here. What was it like?" asked Tucker.

"It's a long story," said Danny, "But right now, I want you all to meet someone."

"Who? Is it a ghost?" asked Jack.

"Something like that," said Danny as he flew back up to the other figure.

"You know, you don't have to be scared. I'll be right here beside you," he told Dani.

"I know, and thanks. But, I'm not really afraid anymore," the ghost girl said.

"Then let's go make you a part of this family."

The two floated back down and changed back to human form.

"Danny? How did-" Maddie began, but Danny held his hand up for silence.

"Mom, Dad," he began, "This is Danielle…"

**THE END**


End file.
